


I'll take you with me

by subkyloren (harlequinnharry)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinnharry/pseuds/subkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the mighty falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll take you with me

**Author's Note:**

> for this prompt [here](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=6915723#cmt6915723).

There are very few times that he’s ever derailed. Hux is a man of plans after all. He’s always made sure he’s in control.

But man, oh man, does he fall so hard. Does everything fall so apart around him.

The first one had been when his mother had died, he was seven and there was no compassion left anywhere for him. But he learned, he scrubbed himself of any desire for love, affection and compassion. He steeled himself and learned to take control of his life, that had been a good learning experience.

The next one was Kylo. Stupid. Emotional Kylo. Hux didn’t expect to fall for him. To feel for him. For Kylo to make him forget all of his dreams. But Kylo had been steady and strong, being unpredictable and emotionally weak. Kylo is loyal and devoted. And when Kylo looked his way, he never strayed. Hux fell apart, but he gained something stronger around him.

He didn’t mind the disgrace of their Star Destroyer’s fall. It’s another step to their goal together after all, one more facade falling before they gather enough strength to face their greatest adversary. Kylo had been broken, tethering between the light and dark, his mind, his whole being, raped and abused by their unfair master as he fights for his control. He found him sobbing on the bridge, muttering that he’s unable to kill him. For the longest of time Hux had been puzzled.

They moved on though, stood up and decided it’s no longer time to dally. It had been a hard battle, but the mad-man that was their master had finally been destroyed. It had caused some of Hux’ limbs and several weeks of Kylo’s sanity. But they did it.

Hux had been emperor. He’s been way too happy to work himself to the ground, make his foundations until Kylo woke up. He handed the empire to him after all. It’s time for Hux to show off, what he can do with a couple of his plans.

Kylo had been happy when came to. It’s the most unburdened he’s ever seen him and he’s glad. They did it together.

The blocks of their empire had been a battle to build, but nothing a few work days and plans to rectify. Emperor Hux slowly gained the most of the resistance favor, because sure, he’d been unorthodox, but he’s nothing but reasonable. He truly did want order, unlike their mad master who wanted to rule everything. And his broken knight gained strength, weaker than before but more unbroken than he’s ever been for a while.

Hux is glad, when a little life grew inside his broken knight. It’s something that’s his and Kylo’s after all. Something to hope and Hux found joy in him as his stomach grew. A fondness in him that he never knew, something unfamiliar but clearly welcomed.

They say, the mightier you are, the harder you fall.

His crash was painful and agonizing. From the moment he went to his quarters painted in blood to the moment he saw Han Solo clutching a bundle of a fuzzy red hair, kneeling over his pale, pale son; Hux’ knight, holding a blaster, shooting the people he once called friends.

He had sent his own guards to an escape pod for Solo towards an unknown region, he’d take care of the child. He has to. It’s probably the second chance he longed for so long. He gathered Kylo on his arms, kissing his forehead, tasting unwelcomed copper on his lips. After that, it had been easy, pressing a button hidden on his prosthetics.  

His ship had been latched into the base, and it’s filled with enough explosives to cause the whole thing to crumble. Thinking about it, as the flames crawl towards them, maybe he had been anticipating his mistake, after all, pressing that button meant triggering hidden explosives all over his empire and all major systems of their allies.

Because the mighty may fall, but he’ll take them with him.


End file.
